Mass Effect High School
by TriforceSwordsman3
Summary: When the Shepard Family start their second year of high school at Citadel High it's that moment that their enemies fear for the most. High School will never be the same again
1. Military Dilemma

Chapter One:

Military Dilemma

{The Shepard Household}

{Hailey's POV}

Being apart of a military family is hard, the constant moving, the stress of constantly making friends and knowing that you would have to leave them soon to go to another school and just the fear of being isolated from society. At first I thought it was normal to change, once I started middle school, I never knew that my life would never be the same, a couple of men showed up at the house one day when I got home from school. Both of them had this look, guilt maybe as my mom told me to sit down along with Kirito and my twin sister, Natalie, they told us that our father wasn't going to come home to us as they apologized for our loss, I sat there choking on my own sob with a lone tear on my face, Kirito blamed himself as Natalie cried in hysteria. My red hair covered not just my anger but the sorrow I tried so hard to hold back, as I got up, I just reacted bolting to my room laying on my stomach crying. My mom stayed strong as long as she could, as Kirito cursed in the quarian language calling himself weak, useless, and even stupid his voice choked as he tried to sob his face burning with anger which ended with Natalie saying that the men were lying to us mumbling curse words under her breath. During dinner, my mom walked up to me with a note the men left with my name on it. It read.

 _Interplanetary Combatives_

 _Hailey Gracillia Shepard,_

 _To whom it may concern, we saw a vid concerning your physical prowess. The N7 could use someone of your abilities, your father has put in his will that once you are ready, you will partake in the Interplanetary Combatives Training Program, this is the perfect chance to show just how physically, mentally, and spiritually strong. We need the best, and we are few. This is a once in an opportunity chance for you if you accept_

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Captain David Anderson_

"I- IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!.. I just lost my dad and they want me to join some school that I don't even know about and to join some stupid military operation. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS... I'LL BE SEPARATED FROM MY OWN FAMILY TO TRAIN FOR GOD KNOWS WHAT... Mom, they have to be joking me!", Hailey said to her mom as she tried to understand what was going on. "Hailey this is an opportunity for you. Just think of it, you'll get the best things they have to offer, the best training, weapons, even educational benefits, you will never have to worry anymore, we won't have to suffer anymore", Alice said as she took Hailey into her arms and embraced her. "They are giving us a one way ticket to the Citadel... We'll be moving again, and this time we're staying there", Alice noted as she continued hugging Hailey. "So... That means we're moving again?", Kirito shouted as he had just gotten used to his current home. "I'm afraid so, Kirito... We should get our stuff packed", she added.

{Hailey's POV}

I had no choice but to join the N7, this was a way that our lives could better after the grim news of my father's death. Before we officially left Mindoir Heights, we had a memorial to honor my father's death, I watched as my sister was crying and Kirito had a cold look on his face. As Anderson walked forward he placed a hand on my shoulder signalling me that it was time for me to go. I asked if Natalie could come with me because she had already lost dad, and I wasn't gonna let her lose me for anything. He agreed as he signaled Natalie to come along with us. That was the moment that our lives would change for the better. We spent the past year training under the other N7 Agents. I had no idea that the N7 was a spy organization, we met others who were in the same boat, like Casey, our cousin she's been around military life since she was born, along with her two best friends Natasha and Thaila. Ironically, Thalia is older than Natasha and was Biotic as well. Her younger sister said that she had her biotics since she was only ten years old. I stood there as I got my implants and Natalie was right by my side through the whole process of being Biotic, I still remember the first week I had to take some powerful pain medications to ignore the pain that surged through my body as the implants became inflamed. It hurt to be honest, but I kept a straight face in all peril. By then we were ready for a top secret mission. We were to infiltrate a Krogan infested area and retrieve some vital intel for some weapon of mass destruction and remove a known terrorist threat. The rest of my team handled the Krogan bodyguards while my sister hacked the computer to get the information needed. All we had to do was get out of there with the intel and blow the base up. We had only a little time to get out of there, during the mission, Natalie had gotten hurt by one of the krogan that they had fought to keep them off of me.


	2. Citadel High

Chapter Two:

Citadel High

{Hailey's POV}

I never really thought that I would be moving to Arcturus Heights and going to Citadel High, and to be honest, I was scared to be the new girl, ironically I've been the new girl multiple times at different schools already. Although, I guess it's not all bad. Because I saw a kid in a wheelchair, it seemed that he didn't part without a hat to put on his head as well as making two people laugh one of them was a young man with black hair in a cowlick and the other was a young girl at about my age with her black hair in a bun. As I was getting my stuff into our hopefully last house we'll ever move into they walked up to me. Hoping to help me and my family out with moving our stuff into the house.

* * *

"Do you guys need help?", Kaiden asked as he lifted a box. "It never hurts to have a few extra hands", Alice answered with a kind tone in her voice and directing Kirito to get a board of wood to make a ramp for Joker. "Ma'am... Where do I take this to?", Ashley asked as she lifted a box with Natalie's name on it, "that goes to Natalie's room", Alice noted as she pulled her red hair behind her ear as she lifted another box and passed it to Kirito. He looked up revealing the black markings on his face as he lifted a box over to Joker, "Wait you're a quarian?", Joker asked out of pure fear. "No, I'm only half Quarian, you bosh'tet", He answered as he walked off to grab another box. Alice looked over to a startled Joker and added " He's my step son, you see his father and him had come from a broken home, his mom died from complications during his birth and she had lost her life due to it. He's pure levo DNA, we had a test to confirm it. So he feels kinda offended when you asked him if he was Quarian. It was from a previous marriage",. Kaiden looked up at Kirito and retorted "Joker, really?... You do know he'll be going to the same school we'll be going to",.

* * *

{2 Hours Later}

After two hours of moving boxes and unpacking their stuff the three teenagers went to sneak a few school supplies into their school bags. "Whose bag is this, Mrs. Shepard?", Ashley asked as she picked a black backpack with an N7 on it as well as a single red stripe between two small white stripes. " That's Hailey's. She is an N7 Agent. That's all I'm supposed to say about it, Natalie has a backpack like that but it has a black widow spider pattern on it and the N7 is on the strap",.

* * *

Hailey laid on her bed in her black sports bra and black pajama pants as she was looking over her datapad listening to some rock music, trying to keep her cool as a Commander of the all girl N7 group, when she had gotten word from Natasha aka Agent Arsenal.

* * *

Hailey: Shepard Speed

Natasha: Commander, I have the mission debrief. Want me to file it to Captain Anderson tomorrow?

Hailey: Go ahead, good thing I'll be seeing you at Citadel High tomorrow

Natasha: True, I have to admit, I wish I was Anderson's assistant... I'm jealous

Hailey: Yeah... But I am the Commanding Officer of the all girl N7 squad

Natasha: Yeah... Well, I gotta get some sleep, big day tomorrow. Romanara Out

Hailey: Shepard Out.

* * *

 **TriforceSwordsman3 here. The next chapter of MEHS is coming soon**

 **See you in Chapter Three: Old Friends**


End file.
